This invention relates to a tool for removing hard to remove screws and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a tool which utilizes the fulcrum principle by inserting the screw end into the panel and pressing against the handle on the other end causing pressure on the jammed screw from a ratchet handle screwdriver which is turned to remove the jammed screw.
Heretofore, it has been the common practice for mechanics who work on aircraft and are required to remove access panels which are attached by a series of screws to call a specialist from the machine shop when one or more of the screws are jammed. This practice causes delay in turn - around time for the aircraft and wastes a great many man hours of time in waiting for machinist support to arrive. These wasted man hours include the many specialists in the crew attached to the particular aircraft while the call is made to the shop and the machinist arrives and removes the "frozen" screws.
It would be most desirable to provide a tool which could be handled by the average aircraft mechanic or crew chief that would eliminate the necessity of calling a machinist when a hard-to-remove panel is encountered. This would allow the crew specialists to complete their job of removing the screws without ever having to call a machinist to assist in the operation. The ready accessibility of a tool of this type would effectively reduce lag time between aircraft turn-around and thus greatly enhance the operational readiness rate of the aircraft. Also, the use of this tool would eliminate an unnecessary task for machinists and allow them to work on more important tasks while allowing the crew specialists to remain at the job site and complete the job in less time.